


3 Speed

by kabetsu_lettuce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut, Some Humor, others are briefly mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabetsu_lettuce/pseuds/kabetsu_lettuce
Summary: There is no winning when one pranks Bandit. No grandiose victory. No long-lasting elation. Jäger knows this. Jäger was 1000-quadruple-infinity sure. And yet, he was going to remind himself why.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	3 Speed

**Author's Note:**

> This is in honour of the days my boi was 3 speed, RIP Jäger's legs.  
> As always I welcome any and all feedback, especially pointers on my tense switching since I have always struggled with that, sorry!!!  
> You can also find this on my tumblr (kabetsuhead) :D <3 hope you peeps like it!

“Marius!”

Jäger quickly turned down a hall, shedding his hoodie and tossing it back full force, hitting Bandit square on the face as he rounded the corner. He heard a distant swear. Good. He finally gained some distance. He sped past a few operators, most not bating an eye and preferring to pretend he did not exist rather than engage in the latest shenanigan at base. Especially if it involved Bandit. 

He rounded another hall, spinning to the side to dodge Sledge, the Scot only shaking his head while wearing an amused smile, Jäger gave him a quick friendly slap on the arm before continuing his sprint. Bandit and him had recently been in and out of missions, from their usual run ins with the white masks but more recently Jäger volunteering his time to fly supplies around, he had barely seen Bandit and let alone touch him. So, any and all attention he could get from the prankster was welcomed, although that currently entailed attempting to escape the terrifying amount of attention that will be bestowed upon him if he gets caught. 

_🎵 Don’t stop me noooow~ 🎵_ The speaker he had snagged from the other German blared, it only seemed to fuel both Jäger’s energy and excitement to run, and fed Bandit’s vengeful chase.

To be fair, his lungs were burning and his thighs were beginning to ache, but the pure ecstatic feeling of besting the other defender was too great, he was floating and if sore legs was the only payment he had to make he was going to cash-the-fuck-in. Sneakers squeaking, he slid slightly, stopping in time to quickly vault a top a poor unsuspecting Mozzie tying his laces in the middle of the damn corridor.

“Ey ma-!” The Australian shouted after him. 

“Sorry!” He could not afford to slow down. 

Using the distraction Jäger quickly turned again, opening the nearest door which led him the semi-forgotten broken materials room, mostly housing scraps of metal and electrical wires that on their own would not amount to even the cost of a can of beer. He reached to block the entrance, scrambling for anything heavy to put against it but the door swung back with force, barely missing his face. In the doorway stood a very pink, sparkly, and glaring Bandit; even his beard was not spared of the intense magenta shade sprinkled generously atop his head which was ground zero of the attack. He stomped towards Jäger, kicking the door closed, and reaching behind blindly to shove some crate against the door, the metallic clanging ignored. Jäger put his arms up defensively, throwing Bandit a nervous yet toothy smile. 

“Hey Dom.... I see you have followed Elias’ cardio routine.” He managed to wheeze out between pants. In retrospect, full speed sprinting after training was perhaps not the best plan of attack. Noted.

Wordlessly Bandit crowded his personal space, eyes locked on him. He reached up, covering his hand on the accused pink which was present on most of his skull and, before Jäger could dodge him, the sparkly hand landed on his face. “You shit!” Growled the prankster, rubbing the pink mess on the pilot’s face for good measure. 

“Oh you fuck—“ They playfully wrestled, Jäger trying to hold away Bandit’s wrists but it was a lost cause, the other managed to wrestle him to the floor where he shed glitter on to Jäger below him. The pilot looked up at Bandit as he trashed under him, only to have a growing void settle in his stomach as soon as he saw a spark in the prankster’s eyes. “Dominic...” Is all Jäger managed before glittery hands were shoved under his shirt, cruel fingers roaming his torso to expand the pink empire.

Jäger fought uselessly, Bandit settling his weight on the pilot’s thighs to ensure his ribs were not bruised during his little fine art session. The prank tips and tricks he studied didn’t really explain what to do if the prank victim turned around in an instant, hunt you down, and bulldozed you like Dominic “Bandit” Brunsmeier did. Jäger managed to grab the other’s wrist but the damage had been done, he knew the sparkly thing was all over him, the glitter mixing with his sweat quickly becoming sticky. 

“What the hell even is this stuff?” As the mixture stuck to his hand, Bandit studied the shiny concoction on him and then back down at Jäger as he caught a waft of sweetness. 

"Edible glitter.” The panting pilot answered. “Better wash it off soon.” Jäger’s smile quickly fell when Bandit’s confusion turned in to intrigue, the prankster shifted his legs and surged forward on the exposed torso. Jäger’s eyes went wide, trying and failing to suppress a whimper when a warm tongue licked the sensitive skin of his pec. The book definitely did not have any tips for a scenario like this. The pilot’s hands flew to the other German’s head when he felt teeth scrape against his skin, pawing and pushing him away until he properly yanked at the short strands making Bandit leave a breathy gasp on his stomach before stopping his ministrations.

Bandit sat back and – shit. He looked back at Jäger with a smug satisfied gaze, pulling the pilot's glitter covered hand towards him, slowly licking the palm and swirling his tongue on the tip of his fingers. Jäger pulled away his hand as if it had touched a hot iron, quickly adverting his eyes and letting a few curses slip out. At this point he hoped the shelves, the ceiling, the sky - anything really, would fall and kill them both so he would never have to face Bandit again. Maybe the building could suddenly collapse, really, it was old; maybe some accidental impact grenade could collapse the walls around themselves. Because now he was hard. In a dusty spare parts room. 

Before Jäger could further escape into his mind with increasingly ridiculous scenarios to be off-ed by his surroundings he felt sweet sweet friction against his jeans, a low groan leaving his lips. He whipped his head to look at Bandit. The gaze had turned from intrigue to outright predatory, his eyes looking Jäger up, a smirk that he was all too familiar with when misfortune came his way plastered on Bandit’s face.

“Oh, seeing dudes in sparkles gets your rocks off, _Marius?_ You have some fun interests...” Oh no.

The way Bandit purred his name was, unsurprisingly, not useful in stopping the blood from abandoning his brain. He couldn’t help the breathless quiet moan when Bandit pressed down his own hard crotch against his. Still, he shook his head at the words. Because here? Now? But damnit did he want to. His dignity be damned, it was already flung out the building when he let himself fall for Bandit’s antics.

“No? Not the sparkles, not the running...” Bandit tapped at his pursed lips, humming to himself and looking off into the distance as if pondering life’s answers. All Jäger could do was try to squirm away, attempting to push himself up only for Bandit to grab his wrists and hold them down on the side of his face. “Ah ah!” Bandit tutted at him, and man was punching that handsome face never more tempting. “Is it wrestling? Man, then you will hate training with Kapkan... or love it, I won’t judge.” He added with a wink and a shit-eating grin, managing to shift to the side to dodge an oncoming knee.

“Fuck off!” Jäger wriggled and tested the other German’s grip. Unmoving. Damn it.

“I’m just trying to help my very good friend, little Marius over here.” The other drawled, eyebrows merging in a worried frown with all the fake concern he could muster. “How will we solve this issue, pal?” Bandit looked down at both their crotches, a solemn expression plastered on him. 

“Get off of me!” Hissed the pilot, desperation eating at him. However, his lower body was not complying, his pants growing tighter when Bandit looked at his eyes with blown pupils. 

“Wow, so bold!” Before he could complain, Bandit quickly reached between them and unbuttoned both their jeans freeing their lengths, letting a satisfied hiss escape his lips as he rubbed their shafts together. Forgetting his wrists were now freed, Jäger licked his lips, expectantly looking up to the other German who looked down at him with hooded eyes. And Jäger realised how long it had been since the two had any alone time, the pathetic jerk off sessions continents away a poor substitute to Bandit’s filthy words and shameless abuse of the pilot’s weak spots. The aching and heat in his body were finally catching up to him, the ambers he attempted to squash for the sake of missions reignited with an ever-consuming intensity. Fuck it.

“Dom... Let me...” Jäger reached for the other, but his hand was quickly swatted away. The pilot gave out a frustrated huff, gripping and pulling at Bandit’s jeans with enough force to scratch the skin underneath if the heated glances he got were any indication. Bandit shined him a smile, lips parted letting shuddered breaths out as the pilot pushed his hips against him, the friction not nearly enough for either. Impatience getting the better of him, Bandit spat on his hand, grabbing both their dicks and pumping them hard and fast with the help of the precum smeared on. Jäger squirmed under him, broken moans clawing their way out of his throat as he held the other’s thighs in an uncharacteristically possessive grip sure to leave small bruises. Bandit only seemed to be fuelled by this, twisting his wrist and gripping them tightly, soft groans accompanying his movements. 

Bandit leaned down, their tongues sloppily sliding against each other, the angle awkward but Jäger still moaned into it, the prankster caressing the roof of his mouth sending sparks through him, the sweetness of the sugar mixing adding to the sensations flooding his body. Jäger explored Bandit's torso as his mouth was at the mercy of the other. He switched from gentle caresses to dragging his nails on the inked skin, making Bandit grind more insistently against him as a chocked moan left his lips making Jäger twitch in the prankster’s grip. 

“Marius...” Bandit reached up in retaliation, hand caressing up the pilot’s torso until reaching an exposed nipple, promptly pinching and pulling which elicited the worst – and to Bandit the best – squeak from the pilot, hips abruptly bucking into the grip making both moan. Bandit doubled his efforts, playing with the pilot’s nipples sporadically, not allowing a single break, keeping them both taut. 

Jäger felt the familiar warmth pool in his lower belly, the electrifying feeling right under the skin of his fingertips, his legs tensing as the prankster massaged the head of his dick before continuing his rapid pace. His whole body was now wholly focused on seeking relief, Bandit dragging them right in to the flames, both eagerly rolling their hips.

“Dom, please... " He panted against the other’s lips, “I - I need...” more! He never managed to finish his plea, Bandit moving down to lick and suck marks on his neck before biting down hard on the tender skin, wrenching a loud moan from the pilot. Jäger was pushed over the edge but suddenly Bandit’s hand retracted from him, his body too far gone to stop itself and yet the usual flood of relief was next to absent, the spark under his skin still buzzing, unreleased. 

Bandit met his confused dazed eyes with a barely hidden grin or as much as he could manage as he strained to keep a cool façade. The familiar dread settled in his core, as he glanced down at their erections. The semen dribbled out, the usual electrifying feeling muted and numb. In contrast Bandit painted his stomach, folding his body and head resting against Jäger’s shoulder, a loud groan leaving his lips as he twitched against Jäger’s still very hard length.

“Dom, what the...” Bandit was quickly wiping him down, trembling hands quickly dragging the hoodie over Jäger’s stomach, before tucking himself back in his pants fast enough that it was probably not that comfortable for him either. 

“I better clean this off quickly, right? _Schmusebärchen._ ” Bandit emphasised the sickly nickname by letting his lips brush the bite mark blooming on the pilot’s pale neck as he slowly dragged out the word. He snatched his speaker back, jumping up to quickly spin around, rushing out the door, albeit on slightly shaky legs. And Jäger almost strangled him right there and then if he could have reached him. He uncomfortably and painfully tucked himself back in to his pants with a defeated groan, wrapping his questionably stained hoodie around his hips in a weak attempt to raise the fewest eyebrows. He rose, accompanied with a strained gasp – pain or pleasure at this point he couldn’t tell – as his legs began to tremble, forcing his body to follow his cursed partner. 

“Dominic!” Jäger hissed out, looking more like a new born giraffe as his legs wobbled, the other did not even look back as he rushed past a tall SAS, making a beeline to the GSG9 quarters.


End file.
